


To get a tan

by Making_excuses



Series: Meow means woof in cat [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson wants to go on holiday and Will is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To get a tan

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ciro0! 
> 
> **Disclaimer** No money is made, the characters only share a name with real people, I am not in any way shape or form saying that either of them has done any of what I have written.

“Will?” Jenson said catching the shorter man’s attention, making him look away from his football match for a moment.“Want to get a tan during winter break?” Jenson looked up from his laptop where he was searching for holiday destinations.

“Why the fuck would I want that, mate?” Will asked, looking like it was the last thing he’d ever want to do.

“You’d rather we go to a cold place?” Jenson suggested, trying to keep the hurt from Will saying he didn’t want to go on holiday with him out of his voice.

“We are going somewhere?” Will asked looking confused.

“Well I was hoping Hawaii, but you didn’t seem to keen on the idea so what about the north of Scotland?” Jenson replied. Did Will hit his head during the last race?

“What?” Will asked, turning off the sound of the television.

“To get a tan…” Jenson, started before Will interrupted him. “Why would we have to go to Hawaii to get tans, there are more than enough shops here that do it.”

“Holiday, William!” Jenson punctuated.

“When did we start talking about holidays you wanker?” Will started, “You are the one who wants to get spray tans! And apparently I am the stupid one?”

“Spray tans?” Jense replied feeling more confused than the time Will explained differential equations to him.

“Are you shitting bricks right now?” Will replied, which made even less sense.

“You wanna make out and forget this conversation ever happened, _pumpkin_?” Jenson said trying to keep his face serious.

“Don’t you call me _pumpkin_ ever again,” Will answered

“Obviously, _cutie-pie_ ,” Jenson grinned, kissing Will before the shorter man could try to murder him.

**Author's Note:**

> Get a tan:  
> What it normally means: To undergo a slight darkening of the skin after exposure to the sun.  
> What it means in Essex: To go to a salon and purchase a brown liquid, mousse, or cream for application to your skin, usually with a designated tanning mitten.


End file.
